A Confession Via Holograms
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Before Kit Fisto leaves to confront the Chancellor with Mace, he contacts his closest friend Aayla Secura. Much is said via the holograms. AaylaKit pairing. Please Read and Review.


A Confession Via Holograms

_A/N: This plot bunny was drifting around in my head for ages and I just had to get it written… plus Aayla and Kit make the sweetest couple!_

_Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I am not making any money from this fic. Please don't sue!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General Secura. There is an incoming transmission for you from the Jedi Temple." Clone Commander 5052 or 'Bly' gestured to the Holoprojector in the Felucia Forward Command Centre. **"**Thank you, Bly." Aayla Secura nodded at the trooper and activated the holoprojector as Bly melted away into the background and joined a group of clones discussing battle strategies.

Aayla had been expecting one of the council members such as Shaak Ti or even Mace Windu to fill her in about more of the chancellor's suspicious dealings and activities, so she was pleasantry surprised when the hologram of Jedi Master Kit Fisto appeared before her. Kit was a close friend of hers, probably her best, so she was quite happy to see him. It had been months since he had bidden her goodbye from the Temple, and any communication from him was quite welcome.

Her joy soon died and the exclamation on her lips turned sour when she saw the grave expression on his face and the tense way his sensory tendrils twitched and shuddered. "Kit, what is it? What's wrong? All we Jedi have been feeling disturbances through the Force, but you look positively full of dread! Would this have anything to do with the Chancellor? I know things look bad, but has something happened? What Master Windu was saying about the Chancellor was-"

"All true and now we have to act upon it." Kit interrupted. "We have received word that General Grievous has been destroyed. Master Windu has assembled a team of Jedi to make sure that the Chancellor relinquishes his powers. Evidently, since the team consists of 4 Masters, Mace doesn't think he will." His voice was grave and yet still retained the moist undertones Aayla usually heard in his everyday and far less serous speech. The Nautolan's head tendrils spoke volumes as they swirled behind him.

"Oh, Kit." Aayla placed a hard over her mouth. This news shell-shocked her. If Palpatine didn't cooperate or yield and the Jedi were force to kill him, that would make maintaining peace in the Senate and Galaxy… well, difficult was an understatement! Aayla hoped that Master Windu had a plan to back his actions up. But wait, how did Kit know all this, unless…

Kit saw the expression on Aayla's face change from shock to horror. ''Aayla-" He started, even as he realised had no idea how to consol his best and dearest friend.

"_You're_ one of the Jedi Masters? Oh, Kit! Please tell me you'll be careful. We've lost Jedi to his war. Adi Galla, Oppo Rancis. Great Masters but also great friends… I couldn't bear to lose you too." Aayla felt a tear slid down her cheek, to her annoyance. A great Jedi, _she_ was! Reduced to tears just because a colleague was going on a mission. Kit wasn't even leaving Coruscant, for Force's sake!

Kit felt helpless as this powerful and… beautiful Jedi Master wept in front of him. "Aayla-" He began before realizing he didn't have any words to say. He raised his hand to the image in front of him to brush away the Twi'lek's tears before remembering that she was a hologram, as was he on Aayla's end.

Aayla managed to smile through her tears as she saw Kit lift his hand to her cheek. That was so like Kit! Quiet, but thoughtful and caring. So very caring! A powerful Jedi indeed!

Aayla reached out one of her hands and let it pass through Kit's. Both of them attempted to caress each others hands. Aayla left her hand in his holoprojected one and returned her gaze to his face. She was struck by the warmness when her keen eyes saw the tender expression on Kit's face. "I should go. I do not have much time." Kit finally said after a long time. "Yes, you should." Murmured Aayla, yet neither of them moved.

This pause caused Aayla to reconsider her recent thoughts. Kit wasn't just a colleague, he was her best friend! No, he was even more than that. Her feelings for the Nautolan ran deeper than even Aayla knew. No, she did know… she loved him. Of course she did! Her heart leaped when she saw him pass her in the Jedi Temple. When they talked and laughed she always felt warm and safe inside. When they spared together, the closeness of him served to intoxicate her more than any liquor ever could. And when he gave that cocky grin of his she could forget about the war and the battles and just enjoy being safe with her friend.

She had to tell him. He could throw it back in her face or even report her to the Jedi Council, but Aayla believed in honesty. If he felt the same... then they could talk about it and The Code, but she had to tell him.

"Kit, Kit I… love you… I know what The Code says and the Jedi aren't allowed to love but-" Aayla was ready to ramble on, but stopped when Kit held up his hand. She noticed with slight confusion that he had a strange look on his face. Joy? It couldn't be… she hardly dared to hope that he might feel the same…

"Aayla, I hardly dare to hope that the feelings I had for you would be returned. It is against the Jedi Code, but I have not felt so joyful nor so fulfilled with as much conviction as I am now." Kit murmured softly, in his moist, deep voice.

"Then it is agreed. We shall have to keep this secret, for if anyone found out we would expelled from the Jedi Order, or worse, forced to end this. And I do not think I could live without you." Aayla shivered slightly as the hologram of Kit caressed the air near her cheek.

Kit treated Aayla to that cocky grin of his that warmed her all the way down to her toes. "Agreed. Aayla-"

"General Secura!" Aayla and Kit both started at the sound of clone Commander Bly's voice.

"I'll contact you later Aayla, after I return from this mission. Now, I really have to meet Master Windu." Kit hurriedly finished formally as he prepared to stop transmitting.

"Be careful. And, remember what I told you." Aayla hurriedly put in, not wanting him to leave before she had confirmed her confession once more.

"I shall." Kit gave her that cocky grin one last time and his image faded in front of her. Aayla, however, did not miss how Kit's unblinking eyes had shone before he had stopped transmitting.

"Be safe." She murmured before following Commander Bly out to the war on Felucia. Perhaps, when this was all over, she and Kit could spend time together. .. Perhaps indeed…

_Finis_

_Please leave a review… and please no flames. :) _

_I might write a sequel for this… tell me in your review if you want one._


End file.
